Enamorándome
by Roubs
Summary: La historia trata de las cosas que tienen que pasar Endo y Natsumi para poder estar juntos. Pese que muchos no quieren que terminen juntos y se lo intentaran impedir, ellos harán lo posible por estarlo.
1. Prólogo

Hola, vengo a mostrarles mi nueva historia de Inazuma Eleven.

Se trata de un Endou X Natsumi, aunque contiene más parejas.

El fic se sitúa después de que el Raimon gane el FFI, y bueno el resto lo irán averiguando a medida que vayan leyendo el fic.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

En todo momento son los pensamientos de Endou

**Enamorándome.**

**Prólogo**

Estoy en mi respectiva clase dado que hace muy poco que comenzaron las clases, parece que fue hace un momento que ganamos el FFI con el equipo, me llamo Endou Mamoru, tengo 15 años y creo que estoy enamorado desde hace mucho de cierta chica de mi misma clase.

—Endou-kun, ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos?— Me preguntó Aki una amiga que desde que llego me llevo muy bien con ella.

—Lo siento Aki-san pero tengo que quedarme un rato más—Dije un tanto decepcionado, ¿Por qué demonios me sentía tan condenadamente mal por rechazar a esa chica?

Ella se fue segundos después y me repetía para mis adentros que era un idiota por haberla rechazado.

Se supone que tenía que ir al despacho del director, porque me necesitaba para resolver unos asuntos del equipo.

Decidí ir a su despacho, pero… quien me iba a decir que me encontraría a una de las personas que cambiaría mi vida en ese despacho.

Entre, sin ningún miedo, pero algo me dejo parado al entrar, ella estaba dentro del despacho, esa misma persona que me comenzó a gustar desde que la conocí pero que por miedo nunca tuve el valor de decírselo. Esa persona era Natsumi, Natsumi Raimon para ser más exactos. De repente sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente, tan fuerte que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho y comencé a sentir mariposas en mi estomago.

—Ah, hola Endou mi padre vendrá en un rato—Me saludó.

—Está bien—Dije intentando ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas mientras miraba a otra parte.

Cuando terminé la reunión con el director salí del despacho enseguida, sin despedirme si quiera.

Tenía suerte de que al día siguiente era festivo, estuve descansando hasta tarde, escuche el timbre sonar de pronto, me vi obligado a bajar aunque de mala gana. Pero me quede impresionado al ver quién era.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—Le dije haciendo que ella me mirara.

—Mi padre me echo de la casa y…—Dijo mientras unas diminutas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.—F-fue porque…—

—El por qué es lo de menos, ¿Tienes a donde ir?.—Le pregunté mirándola a los ojos un tanto preocupado.

—N- No—Contestó mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, no la podía ver llorar cada vez que la veía llorar, aunque eran escasas las veces, no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

—Ven conmigo— Dije con una "sonrisa" reflejada en mi rostro.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar—Dijo mientras me miraba sonriente, parecía que ya había dejado de llorar.

—De nada, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa por unos días mis padres no estarán en casa hasta dentro de un mes— Dije mientras le ofrecía un asiento y me sentaba a su lado.

Me senté y justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar me quede mirándola fijamente, acción estúpida de mi parte dado que como siempre termine sonrojándome. De pronto ella se me acerco, quizás pude haber evitado eso desde un principio, quizás si lo hubiese evitado me ahorraría muchos de los líos en los que estoy metido ahora, pero me resultaba imposible.

Al final terminamos dándonos un beso, a ojos cerrados fue muy corto pero a la vez agradable yo me acerque más a ella mientras seguíamos con el beso.

Lo que yo no sabía es que ese fue el comienzo de una historia, una historia muy larga.

* * *

Piensen que esto es el Prólogo, los capítulos serán mucho más largos, y aparecerán muchos más personajes.

Por favor dejen reviews o criticas o sus opiniones al menos.

Saludos y muchos besos ^^


	2. Capítulo 1: El beso

Gracias por los reviews, enserio les estoy muy agradecida a todos los que se esforzaron comentando y ayudando a que la historia avance, voy a continuar la historia y les advierto que va a ser una larga historia…

Claro, para Endou no todo van a ser rositas, va a sufrir T^T pobrecito hasta me dio pena. No me maten pero este capítulo tiene insinuaciones de Goenji X Natsumi, Endou X Aki y como no Endou X Natsumi pero tranquilos esto va a terminar en un Endou X Natsumi aunque el capítulo indique lo contrario ^^

**Disclaimer: **Los geniales personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Level 5.

**Capitulo 1: El beso**

La estaba besando, y debo admitir que no estaba nada mal. Un beso, para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su sabor, en su dulzura, en su acento y perder el mundo de vista y no regresar. Eso era lo que estábamos haciendo en ese mismo instante, pero claro, lo bueno siempre acaba. Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire. Entonces fue cuando vi lo más bonito que podía haber visto en mi vida, Natsumi sonrojada.

—Endou… lo siento— Dijo avergonzada mientras miraba al suelo.

—¡No pasa nada!—Exclamé mientras me carcajeaba, que tonto me sentí en ese momento.

—No sé como terminé besándote, yo…—Dijo entrecortadamente, pero claro yo pensé que todo iba bien ¿No? Tenía a la chica que me gustaba al lado y la acababa de besar.—Yo no vine por que mi padre me echo de casa, lo que realmente pasa es que a mi…—Por un momento pensé que se me iba a declarar.—¡Me gusta Goenji! Y creo que tu puedes ayudarme a estar más con él—Ese, ese fue el momento exacto en el que sentí que el mundo se partía en pedazos, me sentí como un tonto usado.

—E-está bien, n-no importa…y-yo te ayudo con Goenji—Al menos podía estar cerca suyo, pero me resultaba imposible no parecer dolido, solo esperaba que no se enterara.

—Mañana he quedado con él y me gustaría que nos acompañaras, para ayudarme, también invité a Aki-san ella te puede acompañarte—Dijo fingiendo que nada había pasado, mientras sonreía abiertamente.—Es por la mañana, pregúntale a Aki-san y ella te dirá—

—Está bien, sí voy a ir—Claro, como idiota que era acepté ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir que no?

—Me tengo que ir—Dijo mientras miraba un reloj que tenía en la casa—Adiós—Dijo marchando rápidamente sin darme tiempo a despedirme de ella y sin poder pedirle explicación alguna.

—Mierda—Dije en un tono no muy audible. Vale, lo entendía no le gustaba a Natsumi, pero entonces ¿Por qué me besó?

Bueno supongo que no estaba del todo mal, como mínimo le había dado un beso. Pero claro que primero te den un beso y después te digan que es un error, la verdad deja a uno muy mal.

Esa noche me quede despierto hasta tarde, pensando en lo que me había pasado en ese día, el día en el que todo comenzó. Esa fue una larga noche.

Ya era de día, como siempre me quede dormido, pero esta vez no estaba mi madre para despertarme, tuve que ir corriendo a la cita. Llamé corriendo a Aki para saber en qué sitio era y a qué hora. Tenía suerte de que era una hora más tarde y tenía tiempo para ducharme y prepararme.

Salí corriendo hacia la casa de Aki para llamarla e ir al sitio acordado.

—Hola Endou-kun—Dijo bajando alegremente saliendo de su casa para encontrarse conmigo, no pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

—Vayamos—Le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar al sitio acordado, recuerdo que Aki me dijo que era un local muy famoso y de muy difícil acceso al que íbamos, pero que gracias al padre de Natsumi y sus contactos podíamos ir.—Sabes una cosa Aki, estoy perfeccionando mis técnicas, cada vez el equipo va mejor, esta tarde tengo un entrenamiento con los chicos para inventarnos una nueva técnica— Estaba feliz, por fin hablaba del futbol, hacía mucho, demasiado me atrevería a decir, que no hablaba de él. Se supone que me encantaba el futbol pero claro, con todas las emociones vividas anteriormente pues, se me olvido por completo.

—Eso me alegra mucho Endou-kun— Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de la mano.

No sé porque no rechace ese contacto desde un principio, pero por un momento los celos me invadieron, si Goenji y Natsumi seguramente terminarían juntos, ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo con Aki? A mi mente vino un muy simple pensamiento ''Porque tu estas enamorado de Natsumi'' de nuevo me sentí mal por no decirle a Natsumi mis sentimientos, ¡demonios!

De pronto vimos a Natsumi, y como no a Goenji, Goenji siempre me había caído muy bien, al principio parecía un chico muy frio que solo pensaba en sus propios objetivos pero en cuanto lo conocí más a fondo supe que era un buen amigo. En ese momento no me caía nada bien, celos quizás.

Fuimos acercándonos a ellos parece ser que no se percataron de que estábamos ahí. De pronto Natsumi se acerco peligrosamente a Goenji y, no pude creerlo cuando lo vi, lo besó. Por culpa simplemente de ese beso se me estropeo todo el día. Aki con una gran sonrisa los saludó haciendo que rompieran el beso.

—Hola, estáis aquí—Dijo Natsumi levantando el brazo y saludándonos, levemente sonrojada.

—Hola…— Nos dijo su acompañante un tanto serio.

Nosotros también los saludamos y acto seguido entramos al local, fue una mañana muy divertida por así decirlo, pero yo pase todo el tiempo separado del resto de la gente, me sentía mal.

Al fin salimos del dichoso local porque de pronto Goenji salió corriendo como loco porque se ve que había pasado algo con su hermana, nos fastidio el día a el resto pero no importaba de todos modos no estaba disfrutando mucho del día. Yo tuve que acompañar a Aki y Natsumi a sus casas.

—Bueno, vamos yendo de camino que si no se me va a hacer tarde—Dijo Natsumi adelantándosenos mientras yo y Aki la seguíamos.

Llegamos a la casa de Aki y continuamos el camino hacia la casa de Natsumi, todo el camino fue un completo silencio, yo intentaba sacar algún tema del que hablar pero a cada rato me venía a la mente la escena de Natsumi y Goenji besándose. Al fin llegamos a la casa de Natsumi, quien se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero de pronto se giro hacia mí, y curioso, me dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido se giró para entrar a su casa. No sé de donde saque el valor pero la tomé del brazo y la besé de nuevo, pero esta vez en la boca solo que esta vez el beso fue distinto al que nos dimos ayer, ese beso era más apasionado, me parece que los labios de Natsumi son adictivos porque por un buen rato no me pude separar de ellos ella se separó de mí y me dijo un ''Adiós'' como el de ayer y se fue a su casa.

Sin saber el ''porque'' esa tarde en los entrenamientos, no pude mirar a la cara ni a Goenji ni a Aki, es como si los hubiese traicionado, Natsumi era la chica de Goenji ¿No? Entonces porque se comportaba de ese modo conmigo, o mejor dicho ¿Por qué permitía que yo la besara sin quejarse, y correspondía a mis besos?

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo dos este capítulo me parece un poco tostón, pero piensen que estoy situando la historia, el próximo digamos que ya van apareciendo los personajes, si tienen alguna pareja que les gustaría poner en el fic, que me avise, dado que gustosa la pondré.

Saludos, y dejen reviews por favor :)


	3. Capítulo 2: Explicaciones

Les ruego que me perdonen D: me surgieron unos imprevistos que no pude controlar y me fue imposible actualizar. Como recompensa voy a darles la explicación por la cual Natsumi está con Goenji pero a la vez Endo ¿Ok? Pero que sepan que la explicación va a ser favorable para Endo. Esta vez no la historia no está ''Pov Endo'' por así decirlo, porque por primera vez saldrá muy poco en el capítulo.

Se supone que esto pasa antes de que Natsumi y Aki lleguen al local donde estuvieron el capi anterior.

**Esta genial serie no me pertenece, pertenece a level 5**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Explicaciones**

Se podía divisar a una chica de cabellos largos y castaños caminar a toda prisa por la ciudad, tenía prisa mucha prisa. De pronto saludo a un chico de cabellos grises, un supuesto amigo. Le estaba esperando en la entrada de un edificio, parecía un sitio bastante lujoso se saludaron y entraron al local.

—Bueno Natsumi ¿Cómo va todo con Endo?—le dijo el chico de cabellos grises intentando parecer amable, mientras lucía una pequeña sonrisa.

—Normal… Ayer le besé—dijo la chica como si nada, aunque por dentro no podía evitar estar muy emocionada.

—¡Pues eso es perfecto! Ya no tenemos que seguir con esto ¿No?— parecía ser que de pronto el chico se sentía aliviado.

—¡No!—grito la chica al otro, cuando de pronto intento calmarse porque por un momento muchas de las personas del local la miraron extraño, por su repentino grito.

—Pero si se supone que se gustan, no te entiendo ¿Para qué tienes que darle celos?—haciendo una mueca de fastidio el chico se sentó en una mesa junto a la chica, que, por momentos miraba hacia la entrada para ver si Endo y Aki llegavan.

—Pues es simple, así lo enamoraré más—exclamo la chica como si de algo normal se tratase.

—Natsumi ¿Sabes lo que dices?—le preguntó mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.—Eso lo dejará mu confundido, mira me parece que lo que tienes que hacer para arreglarlo es decirle la verdad—

—Pero no puedo, ¿qué voy a hacer con todo este lio Goenji?—la castaña comenzaba a cansarse de la conversación, se daba cuenta de que su plan para darle ''celos a Endo'' y ver si realmente la quería era una tontería, notó como el chico la miraba, con una mirada que por un momento le dio algo de miedo.—V-vale está bien pero hoy hazme caso a mí y mañana ya lo arreglare todo— dijo intentando buscar alguna solución al problema que había formado.

—Me alegra que recapacites— de pronto miró hacia la puerta y divisó a Endo y Aki.—Mira ya vienen— dijo señalando la puerta.

Acababa de llegar a su casa la verdad menudo día, y se supone que tenía que arreglarlo al día siguiente, a ver qué excusa se le ocurría para explicarle a Endo que estaba enamorada de él, y que lo de Goenji era un absurdo plan que había inventado, chantajeando al de pelo gris.

Era una hermosa mañana, pero lamentablemente no lo era para Natsumi, ella tenía que explicar un montón de cosas. Se despertó pesadamente por el sonido del despertador. Después de un tiempo salió hacia el instituto.

De camino se encontró a Haruna, hacía mucho que no la veía últimamente ella y su hermano estaban un tanto desaparecidos.

—¡Haruna!—la llamó mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Hola natsumi ¿qué tal?—dijo sonriente la chica de cabellos azules.

—Bueno, digamos que voy tirando—se carcajeó un poco mientras decía eso, de repente vieron a Endo caminar junto con Aki, pero ¡un momento! ¡¿Se estaban dando la mano mientras caminaban? Continuaron caminando, dejando así a Natsumi atónita.

—Oh, pues digamos que yo estoy igual—dedico una mirada a Natsumi.—Na-Natsumi ¿te pasa algo? no tienes muy buena cara—Haruna se asustó por la cara de Natsumi, era una cara llena de celos.

Sí, celos. Se hacía extraño ver a Natsumi con celos, pero bueno, Haruna supuso que tendría un mal día. Continuaron su trayecto hacia el instituto Raimon, sin mediar palabra, porque a cada rato que Haruna decía algo, Natsumi ponía cara pensativa y ni contestaba.

Llegaron al aula, cuando Natsumi divisó a Endo lo cogió sin previo aviso de la mano y lo sacó fuera al pasillo, lo llevo a un sitio donde nadie los pudiera ver, el moreno no opuso mucha resistencia, se puede decir que tenía un poco de curiosidad por lo que Natsumi hizo esa repentina acción.

—Endo, quiero decirte una cosa… Tú a mi me…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, mil disculpas porque es muy corto y lo dejo en una de las mejores partes, les aviso que demomento en los dos próximos capítulos no van a pasar de besos y puede que algo más sin llegar lejos ¬¬. Prometo que en el próximo ya Natsumi se le declara a Endo, pero, ¿Cuál será la reacción del moreno? Eso en el próximo capítulo :P

Dejen reviews si les gustó, y estoy pensando en poner Haruna X Fubuki ¿Qué les parecería?

¡Saludoos!


	4. Capítulo 3: Aclaraciones y ¿un beso?

Bueno, de nuevo disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, pero les prometo que voy a terminar el fic pese a que me cueste, este capítulo tendrá: **Endo x Natsumi (al fin se aclaran las cosas), insinuaciones de Fubuki x Haruna y Goenji x Aki, las dos últimas parejas, si no les gustan mucho como ya dije me avisan.** Este capítulo tampoco va a ser desde el punto de vista de Endo, pero al principio no me gusto cómo me quedo la declaración, y incluso odié un poco a Endo por la respuesta xD

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven es de Level 5 y no mío por desgracia._

**Capítulo 3: Una aclaración y ¿un beso?**

* * *

—Endo, quiero decirte una cosa… Tú a mi me…—Natsumi entrecortadamente estaba a punto de pronunciar unas palabras que seguramente tendrían muchas consecuencias en su vida, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, puede ser que no fuera ni el momento ni el lugar más adecuado para pronunciar las dos siguientes palabras pero debía hacerlo—:¡Te quiero!—gritó tan alto lo que llevaba callando desde tanto tiempo que casi incluso no le importó que lo escuchara mucha gente.

—¿Qué dices Natsumi-san? tu amas a Goenji—dijo el moreno restandole importancia a las palabras de Natsumi, quien se sintió algo indignada y triste por la respuesta de Endo y se fue corriendo ¿cómo es que para decirlo tubo tanto valor y ahora corría como una tonta en vez de aclararlo?

Aunque no lo pareciera por dentro estaba más sorprendido de lo que parecía_.—''No puede ser cierto el otro día les vi besándose, ¿por qué hace esto Natsumi?''_—Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas—: ''_Pero ¿y si lo ha dicho enserio?, bueno de todos modos ya van a comenzar las clases será mejor que me valla o llegaré tarde pero después lo hablaré con Natsumi_''—pensó disponiéndose a salir del lugar en donde estaba y dirigirse a su clase.

—Hola Endo—de pronto apareció Goenji sonriendo a Endo mientras lo saludaba.—¿Cómo es que tienes esa cara tan pensativa?—Goenji miró curiosamente a Endo quien portaba una cara algo extraña y poco usual en él.

—No es nada, tranquilo—intentó fingir una sonrisa, pese a que la preocupación de Goenji no disminuyo.—Luego quería decirte una cosa ¿de acuerdo?—le pregunto.

—Sí, está bien. Ahora será mejor que vallamos a las clases si no queremos llegar tarde.

Las clases se hicieron más cortas de lo normal por primera vez para Endo quien en vez de prestar atención estaba pensando en lo que le acababa de pasar hace poco. En pocos minutos las clases finalizaron, Endo se dispuso a ir a hablar con Goenji pero de pronto vio a Fubuki lo fue a saludar pero también vio que iba con una chica y parecía que se llevaban muy bien, algo un poco más de lo normal…un momento iba con…¡¿Haruna? Lo de Natsumi esa mañana ya era extraño, pero esto sin duda también lo era, bueno serian imaginaciones suyas, mejor se dirigía a hablar con Goenji.

—¡Endo!—Exclamó Aki mientras corría hacia el moreno quien casi pega un salto del susto que le dio Aki.

—¿Qué pasa Aki?—dijo Endo mientras miraba a la chica, la cara de Aki era todo un poema.

—Natsumi-san, no sé que le pasó pero parece muy triste y desde la mañana que no sé nada de ella—Aki estaba muy preocupada, solo con escucharla ya se notaba su preocupación, Natsumi desde que el equipo comenzó a jugar había estado casi siempre con ellay con Haruna, y le parecía muy raro que en esos momentos no estuviera con ella ni hubiera aparecido por las clases habiendo ido al instituto.

—Está bien ahora mismo la iré a buscar—dijo intentando calmar a la chica.—"_¿Y si lo dijo de verdad y yo no le creí?_"—por un momento el moreno se sintió culpable, así que salió a buscarla a toda prisa.

—Endo, ¿qué pasa?

—Ah, hola Goenji, resulta que Natsumi se ha ido y no la encontramos ¿sabes dónde puede estar?—la preocupación de Endo aumentaba por momentos.

—Sí, me hago una idea de dónde está, pero mejor ves tú a hablar con ella—Goenji recordó que en una ocasión Natsumi le hablo de un sitio al que le gustaba ir cuando estaba deprimida.—"_A ver si así Natsumi arregla el lio en el que me ha metido_"—suspiro.

En cuanto Goenji le dijo el posible lugar en el que se encontraba se fue rápidamente al lugar, quería saber si realmente era por esa razón por la que Natsumi se encontraba así.

—Bueno…Aki ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?—dijo con una media sonrisa Goenji.

La chica se limitó a sonrojarse y asentir mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar, sin dejar de mostrar preocupación por sus amigos.

Al llegar vio que era un lugar muy hermoso, con bonitas vistas, ya casi era de noche y se podían ver algunas estrellas en el cielo, bueno la cuestión no era el sitio, era buscar a Natsumi, quien como bien había dicho Goenji se encontraba en el sitio donde le dijo.

—¡Natsumi!—Endo estaba realmente nervioso, la había buscado por todas partes pero al fin la encontró, ya era hora de aclarar las cosas.—¿Por qué te fuiste?

Natsumi quien estaba sentada y de espaldas a Endo e ignoro por completo al moreno, y se levanto para marcharse.

—Oye, ¡dame una explicación! O como mínimo no te vayas así—tomó la muñeca de la chica haciendo así que no pudiera irse tan fácilmente.

Natsumi se soltó de la mano de Endo rápidamente, noto como por sus mejillas comenzaban a descender lagrimas, a Endo casi se le parte el corazón al verla así, no sabía exactamente el por qué pero el diría que le dolía más a ella que al verla llorar. Volvió a agarrar la mano de Natsumi esta vez no la dejaría marchar sin una explicación.

—Déjame.

Las palabras de la chica fueron suficientes como para que Endo perdiera un poco el control y dejándose llevar por sus emociones junto sus labios con los de Natsumi quien dejo de llorar y su cara en ese mismo instante reflejaba una impresión tremenda.

Natsumi termino por corresponder al beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Endo profundizando así el contacto, ninguno de los dos se iba a separar, ya nadie nunca les iba a separar. Endo atrajo más el cuerpo de Natsumi al suyo mientras intentaba que dejase de llorar. Se terminaron separando por falta de aire mientras casi al terminar el beso Endo la abrazo.

—¿Puedes venir conmigo a hablar para aclarar las cosas?

—Está bien—dijo algo sonrojada, pero solo esperó que Endo no lo notara, lo tomo de la mano y caminaron por la amplia ciudad en busca de un sitio en el que estar tranquilos.

* * *

Bueno a partir de hoy decidí hacer un preview de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo:

_Preview_

—_¿Tu quién eres? Me resultas familiar—exclamo Endo divertido._

—_Yo me llamo Fuyuka—contesto divertida por el moreno y su peculiar forma de hablar._

—_Lindo nombre—le sonrió._

_Natsumi miraba echando chispas la conversación de ambos._

* * *

Hasta aquí, les aviso que si piensan en un lemon, será en como mínimo en unos cuantos capítulos más.

Muy bien eso es un pequeño fragmento de lo que pasará en el próximo capi, se presenta Fuyuka, que por cierto me cae muy mal, y obviamente vendrá a complicar la vida a Natsumi.

Saludos y dejen sus opiniones/criticas/tomatazos ^^


	5. Capítulo 4: Yo también te amo

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me hacen continuar la historia con más motivación :D No malpiensen con el principio no va a pasar nada muy subido de todo en casa de Endo, de momento ;)

A ver si comienzo de una vez a actualizar más seguido XD bueno el capítulo:

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Level 5_

**Capítulo 4: Yo también te amo**

* * *

—¿Te parece que vayamos a hablar a mi casa?—preguntó Endo, la chica solo asintió dándole una respuesta afirmativa al moreno.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Endo, por el camino Natsumi volvió a tomar la mano de Endo quien sonrió ante tal acción y también tomó la mano de Natsumi, continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la casa de Endo, entraron y no había nadie entraron y pasaron la sala de estar donde Endo y su acompañante se sentaron para hablar como ya habían dicho.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a explicar lo que pasa?—dijo intentando ser amable el moreno para que Natsumi no empezara a llorar de nuevo.

—Pues nada, ahora ya hemos aclarado el problema. No pasa nada, y, por cierto, lo de Goenji era mentira—tales palabras sorprendieron a Endo pero también le alegraron mucho, era una alegría saber que realmente no le gustaba a Natsumi.

—Ah, genial. Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que te gustaba?

—Bueno… pues pensé que era una buena idea—estaba algo avergonzada, realmente como Goenji ya le había dicho era un plan algo tonto, aunque le costara admitirlo era la verdad.

—Comprendo—el moreno tomó del mentón a Natsumi haciendo que esta le mirara—.Déjame hacer una cosa— antes de que Natsumi dijera cualquier palabra Endo junto sus labios en un beso. Algo posesivo por parte de Endo ¿Envidia hacia Goenji, quizá? El beso no duró mucho fue corto pero a la vez apasionado. Pero lamentablemente ambos se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Endo presentía que iban a estar un buen rato así. Y no es que lo presintiera es que iba a pasar.

Por otra parte de la extensa y hermosa ciudad de Inazuma también se podían divisar a dos jóvenes caminando tomados de la mano. Para ser más exactos esos jóvenes eran Fubuki y Haruna quienes parecían tener una conversación muy divertida y entretenida. Ambos sonreían y se reían.

—Bueno Fubuki—Haruna estaba algo apenada por tener que despedirse pero ya era la hora, se le estaba haciendo tarde y al día siguiente tendrían que ir al instituto—:Me voy.

Fubuki le dio un beso en la mejilla a Haruna y se fue, dejándola algo sonrojada. La chica se abrió la puerta de su casa pero al entrar se encontró los ojos enfadados de su hermano mayor.

—¿Dónde estabas a estas horas?—dijo molesto y algo furioso, pero no pago su enfado con su hermana.

—De paseo—contestó simplemente, Kido no solía ser así de serio. Pero, en ocasiones lo era. Haruna no sabía exactamente el por qué de que de repente se comenzara a comportar así cada vez que salía con Fubuki.

Haruna se dispuso a subir por las escaleras de la casa pasando por alto a su hermano, que seguía en el mismo sitio que antes. Pero Kido no iba a permitir que Fubuki se acercara más a _su_ Haruna. Bueno ese tema ya lo solucionaría a la mañana siguiente.

Ya era de día Natsumi abrió con pesadez los ojos estaba abrazada a algo, mejor dicho a alguien. Se sonrojo al ver a su acompañante, quien todavía dormía plácidamente junto a ella. Por un momento a Natsumi le dio un escalofrío al pensar en qué decirle a su padre para darle explicaciones de no haber estado en toda la noche, pero no le importo mucho, simplemente pasó la noche abrazando y conversando con Endo, eso no es nada ¿O sí?

Bueno… si se lo decía a su padre sí, que lo era. Se levando de la cama cuidadosamente intentando no despertar al chico que todavía dormía. Se dirigió a la planta de debajo de la casa y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para ella y Endo.

Después de "combatir" según ella contra la sartén, logró preparar el desayuno. Se lo decidió llevar a Endo. Le despertó delicadamente intentando que no se enojara mucho, no sabía si Endo tenía mal despertar. Endo se despertó de inmediato miró a Natsumi quien le enseñó rápidamente el desayuno con una cara de superioridad.

—¿Qué pasa Natsumi?—dijo acariciando la mejilla de la nombrada haciendo que esta se sonrojara ante el contacto. Natsumi le señalo el desayuno y él lo miro.

Endo casi se asusta al ver ese desayuno, no tenía muy buen aspecto, y, la verdad no parecía muy digerible. La próxima vez lo haría él, el desayuno. Se lo comió a la fuerza y se levanto para prepararse para el instituto, cuando estuvo dispuesto a salir junto a Natsumi la tomó de la mano y se fueron caminando al instituto.

Durante su camino lograron oír algunos cuchicheos sobre que parecían pareja Endo estuvo a punto de saltar y gritar que "eran pareja" pero al ver la cara algo asustada de Natsumi decidió dejarlo pasar.

Antes de entrar a la entrada del instituto Natsumi deposito un beso en la mejilla de Endo quien no rechazó el contacto, continuaron su camino. Pero sin querer Endo pensando en el beso que le acababa de dar Natsumi chocó contra una chica.

—Di-disculpa—dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica—.¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes—miró a Endo al pronunciar esas palabras, mientras una sonrisa se plantaba en sus labios.

—¿Tu quién eres? Me resultas familiar—exclamo Endo divertido.

—Yo me llamo Fuyuka—contesto divertida por el moreno.

—Lindo nombre—le sonrió.

Natsumi miraba echando chispas la conversación de ambos.

—Bueno, estamos encantados de conocerte Fuyuka—Natsumi tomó de la mano a Endo mientras se lo llevaba al instituto.

—Vaya, vaya—una voz sonó detrás de Fuyuka—¿Acaso te gusta ese chico, Fuyuka?—el joven hizo una pausa antes de hablar, sus palabras se podían notar algo "celosas" pero no eran celos del todo.

—N-no digas tonterías Fudou—dijo algo sonrojada, parece ser que Fudou nunca notaría que quien realmente le gustaba era él—. Vámonos a las clases, que si no vamos a llegar tarde nuestro primer día en esta escuela.

* * *

_Preview:_

—_¿Qué demonios te pasa Goenji?—Natsumi estaba alterada y a la vez preocupada por el repentino comportamiento de su amigo._

_Goenji ya no aguantó más y le dio un beso a Natsumi, ella rechazo por completo el contacto y se separo muy rápidamente._

* * *

Vale o.O acabo de poner insinuaciones de Kido x Haruna WTF :O pero es que quería hacer a Kido posesivo con su hermana no _enamorado_ de su hermana, es que me salió así o_o

Entraron en escena Fudou y Fuyuka, de entrada quiero pintar que a Fuyuka no le gusta Endo no quiero que se entrometa en la relación, solo le dará algo de celos a Natsumi y ya esta.

Bueno da igual ya veré cómo los pongo en el próximo capítulo. Respecto a Endo y Natsumi van avanzando ^^ en el próximo capítulo veremos a Natsumi celosa y Goenji besará a Natsumi, pero se aclarará, tranquilos.

Saludos los reviews/críticas/tomatazos o un Goenji amordazado son bien recibidos ^^


	6. Capítulo 5: Confusiones y problemas

Bueno, la continuación. Continuarán las parejas anteriores, y presentaré personajes nuevos, dado que quiero que aparezcan básicamente todos. Natsumi se comportará algo mal con Fuyuka T^T.

A ver, respecto a Fuyuka y Fudo, no es que sea un AU, pero tenía que presentarlos ahora mismo y que no los conociesen de nada para realizar la trama sorry.

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es del genial Level 5._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Confusiones y problemas**

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar Fuyuka y Fudou se apresuraron en entrar al aula, donde se encontraron con Endo y Natsumi. Esta última algo enfadada todavía haciendo pucheros mientras Endo la intentaba consolar. Natsumi al ver a Fuyuka en la puerta agarró a Endo de la mano y tiro de él para que no se acercara mucho a esa chica nueva, que por cierto, no le caía nada bien.

—Esto es divertido—dijo Fudo con una sonrisa sádica y algo divertida mientras intentaba no reírse al pasar cerca de Endo y Natsumi—. Parece que esa chica te envidia—le comentó a la de pelo lila mientras esta intentaba no hacer mucho caso a las palabras del chico.

—No creo, parece muy buena persona—le contradijo con una sonrisa algo tierna. Fudo se sonrojó un poco pero aparto la mirada y se sentó junto a Fuyuka en su respectivo asiento mientras parecía que murmuraba algo.

Más tarde aparecieron Haruna, y, cómo no, Fubuki juntos. Se sentaron mientras se dedicaban a darse algún que otro beso ante las miradas incrédulas de casi todos los alumnos del aula. Mientras tanto en la puerta se encontraba Kido, sin entrar en la clase mirando cómo no, a su querida hermana. Con una cara que asustaría hasta al mismísimo Fudo.

El profesor entró al aula y todos los alumnos que todavía estaban de pie se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos rápidamente, pues el profesor que les tocaba en ese momento tenía fama de no tener mucha paciencia. El profesor presentó a Fudo y a Fuyuka quienes fueron bienvenidos por toda la clase, exceptuando por Natsumi. Quien solo se limitaba a intentar darles una sonrisa amistosa aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario.

Por casualidades de la vida, la verdad no muy buenas. A Fuyuka le todo sentarse junto a Endo y Fudou. De esta manera, molestando todavía más a Natsumi. Las clases iniciaron con normalidad para todos, sin ningún problema. Pero algo extraño pasaba, mejor dicho algo extraño le estaba pasando a cierto alumno, y ese alumno era Goenji, que estuvo toda la mañana mirando a Natsumi. A su lado se sentaba Kazemaru, al notar el extraño comportamiento de Goenji decidió intervenir.

Pero, en esos momentos no podían hablar o el profesor les castigaría o cosas peores… Kazemaru decidió esperar un poco para poder hablar con él. La verdad, nunca se habían llevado bien pero tampoco se llevaban mal.

Al terminar las clases Kazemaru fue directo a hablar con Goenji, lamentablemente no lo encontró.

—¡Kazemaru!

—Ah, hola Endo—una sonrisa se poso sobre los labios del nombrado.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó curioso el otro chico.

—Busco a Goenji, quería hablar con él.

—Pues yo no sé dónde está—Endo comenzó a pensar un poco cuando de pronto vió a Kido pasar por los pasillos del Instituto Raimon—.Perfecto, le preguntaré a Kido—se acerco al chico de las gafas y puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que este se girara para ver quién era—. Kido, ¿has visto a Goenji?

—Sí, creo que se fue con Natsumi a la terraza pero no sé qué harán allí—Endo frunció levemente el ceño, ¿qué hacían esos dos en la terraza? Pero intento disimular su enfado—. Por cierto, ¿tú has visto a Haruna?

—No, lo siento. Pero seguro que estará con Fubuki—las palabras de Endo eran inocentes pero el moreno no se imaginó lo mucho que hicieron enojar al otro chico—. Me voy a buscar a Goenji con Kazemaru. ¡Saludos!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia la terraza del colegio.

Mientras tanto en la terraza los dos chicos, Natsumi y Goenji, estaban sentados los dos. Ninguno decía ninguna palabra. Pero a Natsumi se le acabo la paciencia y decidió preguntar de una vez qué hacían ahí.

—¿Para qué me has traido aquí Goenji?—Natsumi estaba algo confusa el otro no parecía que fuese a contestarle de ninguna manera.

—Natsumi… yo… no sé lo que me pasa—de repente rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Goenji?—Natsumi estaba alterada y a la vez preocupada por el repentino comportamiento de su amigo.

Goenji ya no aguantó más y le dio un beso a Natsumi, ella rechazo por completo el contacto y se separo muy rápidamente.

Cuando Natsumi se levanto para irse algo la dejo petrificada.

—¿E-Endo?

Endo y Kazemaru acababan de entrar en la terraza pero parecía ser que tan solo alcanzaron a ver la parte del beso, no vieron ni cómo Natsumi se opuso a tal contacto, de manera que parecía que se acabasen de dar un beso completamente voluntario por ambas partes.

—La verdad, no esperaba esto de ti Natsumi, me decepcionaste—unas lágrimas amenazaron por salir por los ojos de Endo. Pero sin embargo el chico salió corriendo de la terraza sin darle tiempo a Natsumi a explicar nada.

—¡Endo, espera!¡No es lo que parece!—grito la chica mientras se veía impotente al no poder hacer nada. Corrió para buscar a Endo, ojalá no fuese demasiado tarde. Era todo una simple confusión.

* * *

_Preview:_

_—De verdad Endo, no es lo que parecía—Natsumi estaba a punto de llorar pero intentó mantenerse seria mientras hablaba con el otro._

_—Entonces, ¿qué fue?—el enfado de Endo aumentaba y parecía que no quería oír ninguna explicación—Natsumi, lo he decidido. Lo nuestro ha terminado, para siempre._

_Al oír tales palabras las lágrimas que antes amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Natsumi terminaron saliendo. Endo se alejó de la chica mientras se dirigía hacia un sitio donde seguro estaría mejor, la casa de Fuyuka._

* * *

¿Qué pasara? ¿Natsumi logrará que Endo entre en razón? ¿Lo de Natsumi y Endo terminó? ¿Soy cruel al hacerle esto a esta hermosa pareja? ¿Algún día aré un capítulo largo?

Estas preguntas las responderemos en el próximo capítulo. Y que no se me olvide, gracias por los reviews y el apoyo de antemano:

**Nikki Houshi**, gracias por apoyar la historia desde el comienzo, la verdad tus reviews me animaron :D

**Rychi Escorpy**, también te doy las gracias a ti por ser un lector de esta historia, este capítulo espero que te haya gustado ^_^

**Aki Hatake**, tu ya sabes lo que pienso. De todos modos gracias por el apoyo recibido ;)

**Anonimo**, no te conozco ni se quién eres pero espero que continúes disfrutando de la historia, muchas gracias por molestarte en leerla :P

Saludos, críticas, tomatazos, opiniones y reviews son bien recibidos.


	7. Capítulo 6: Hay que solucionarlo

¡La loca escritora se presenta con su historia! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, actualizo a cada muerte de obispo…

A ver, van a sufrir un poquitito/bastante hasta el capítulo siguiente que se aclare, o quién sabe puede ser que sufran un poco más de lo pensado, pero terminarán juntos, eso lo aseguro.

Se responderán algunas de las preguntas del capítulo anterior. Y, ¡milagro! Hice un capítulo medianamente largo :O

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma _Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Hay que aclararlo**

Endo salió corriendo sin importarle nada, era algo estúpido de su parte. Pero no tenía sentido, ¿por qué hizo eso Natsumi? ¿No se supone que el día anterior había quedado todo aclarado? La mente de Endo estaba muy confundida y muchas preguntas pasaban por ella, no le importo mucho, ya sabía dónde ir. Donde siempre se desestresaba, ese lugar era el campo de fútbol del instituto.

Por otra parte en el terrado Natsumi se encontraba algo desconcertada, no le dio tiempo a explicarle a Endo. Kazemaru permanecía en la puerta, de repente Goenji se levanto empujando al chico que estaba en la puerta y con un brusco empujón salió de allí dejando solos a Natsumi y Kazemaru.

—Voy… Voy a buscar a Endo—dijo la chica con normalidad, intentando parecer no tan nerviosa como estaba por dentro. A parte si no parecía tranquila se enterarían de que estaba "saliendo" o algo parecido con Endo.

—Espera, ¿no sería mejor que me expliques lo que pasa y vayamos los dos a hablar con Endo?

—Si quieres, por mí no hay problema—continuó diciendo con su semblante serio. Kazemaru y ella bajaron las escaleras. Se encontraron a Endo sentado en una de las escaleras con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas, sin que nadie pudiese verle el rostro. Natsumi decidió aprovechar para hablar con él. Ante la atenta mirada de Kazemaru.

—Endo, creo que deberías escuchar a Natsumi—dijo Kazemaru mientras observaba cómo Natsumi se sentaba al lado de Endo y le tomaba de la mano. La verdad, Natsumi le debía una explicación de todo eso.

—De verdad Endo, no es lo que parecía—Natsumi estaba a punto de llorar pero intentó mantenerse seria mientras hablaba con el otro.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue?—el enfado de Endo aumentaba y parecía que no quería oír ninguna explicación—. Natsumi, lo he decidido. Lo nuestro ha terminado, para siempre—Endo había pensado en irse al campo de Fútbol, pero pensó que muy seguramente a Kazemaru se le ocurriría que él estaba allí.

Al oír tales palabras las lágrimas que antes amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Natsumi terminaron saliendo. Endo se alejó de la chica mientras se dirigía hacia un sitio donde seguro estaría mejor, la casa de Fuyuka.

Kazemaru se acerco a Natsumi intentando calmarla para que dejara de llorar. Después de un rato la chica dejo de llorar.

—Natsumi-san, creo que me debes una explicación…

Natsumi miro fijamente al otro. Está bien, le diría lo que había pasado y intentaría solucionar el problema, eso tenía que hacer ¿no?

—Pues, verás… Endo y yo comenzamos a salir sin que los demás lo supieran hace muy pero que muy poco. Entonces hoy no sé por qué Goenji me beso sin explicación alguna. Y creo que Endo entró justo cuando me beso Goenji—apenada, miro hacia el suelo mientras en su mente intentaba buscar alguna forma de solucionar ese gran problema que se había formado.

—Si es así, creo que puedes solucionar el problema—hizo una pausa—: pero creo que el mayor problema está con Goenji, si quieres puedo intentar hablar con él. ¿Te parece bien?—dijo sonriendo mientras la chica asentía en señal de aprobación, sonriendo un poco. Puede ser que sí solucionasen ese problema.

Sonó la campana del instituto.

—No lo puedo creer, se acaban de terminar las clases. Se me hizo un tiempo cortísimo , teniendo en cuenta que hemos tenido que perseguir a Endo y otras cosas, puede ser que haya pasado mucho tiempo…

—Sí, pero será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas.

Por otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban Fudou y Fuyuka. Ambos caminaban hacia la casa de én acababan de salir del insitituto.

Fudou tendría que quedarse en su casa por unos días. Resulta que su padre había tenido un problema y se tenía que ir de viaje de negocios por unos días, y como no se fiaba de él, le mando con Fuyuka. A Fuyuka le inquietaba un poco la idea de tener que dormir con Fudou por su casa, y se sonrojaba con solo pensarlo. Ninguno de los dos medio palabra alguna. Ambos estaban algo "ocupados" pensando en lo que iba a pasar en la casa de Fuyuka.

Por suerte estaba el entrenador, que por cierto, según Fudou el entrenador le odiaba porque casi nunca le dejaba jugar.

—Y, ¿dónde dices que dormiré?—preguntó Fudou sacando de sus pensamientos a Fuyuka, ella estaba entretenida pensando en qué hacer en su casa.

—P-pues n-no sé…

—Está bien, mejor lo pienso yo, no te veo con ganas de pensar—dijo mirándola con una cara divertida. Iban llegando a la casa de Fuyuka cuando de repente Fudou vio algo o mejor dicho a alguien—. ¿Ese no es Endo de nuestro nuevo instituto?—decía entrecerrando los ojos mirando con un poco de odio a ese chico, no le gustaba que se acercase tanto a Fuyuka.

—¿Endo?—la chica se extraño un poco pero fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Endo. Por un momento se asustó porque la cara de Endo parecía muy deprimida—. ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo llegaste tan rápido si las clases terminaron hace un momento?

—Eso, ¿qué haces aquí Endo?—las palabras de Fudou mostraban un infinito desprecio tremendo. Endo solo miró a Fudou y volvió a agachar su cabeza.

—¿Podría quedarme contigo Fuyuka?—la voz de Endo sonaba algo apagada, cansada y triste. En esas condiciones Fuyuka pensó que lo mejor sería decir a Endo que pasase a su casa, y que en un rato se fuera.

—S-sí, no hay problema— la chica intentaba parecer amable mientras miraba a Fudou sonriendo. Fudou bufo molesto.

Ya dentro de la casa de Fuyuka Endo se tranquilizo un poco, aunque seguía muy triste. Fudou lo miraba continuamente de reojo, a momentos le miraba con mucho desprecio pero decidió acercársele para saber por qué estaba de esa forma.

—Oye Endo, ¿qué paso?

—Nada—dijo escuetamente el otro sin mirar a la cara si quiera a Fudou.

—Enserio dime, como mínimo dime de quién o qué se trata ¿no?

—Una chica que…—Endo dejo de hablar y no continuo. Se levanto y se fue a otra parte de la casa estando solo. En eso apareció Fuyuka justo cuando Endo se iba, la chica seguía algo extrañada. Miro a Fudou, entonces este pareció tener una "idea".

—Fuyuka, ya sé que le pasa—la chica se sentó a su lado y él comenzó a explicar—. ¿Recuerdas esa chica que te ponía esas caras raras que estaba tanto con Endo esta mañana?—Fuyuka asintió—. Pues creo que tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasa ahora. Llámala o algo para que venga a solucionar el problema. Me irrita que ese chico este tanto aquí.

—Sí, que listo eres Fudou—dijo sonriente la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla tímidamente, el chico se puso rojo hasta las orejas y decidió irse del lugar mientras Fuyuka llamaba a Natsumi. Fuyuka estaba contenta al fin iba a poder hablar tranquilamente con Fudou. Seguramente ese día le hubiese dicho que le quería de no ser porque estaba Endo.

—¿Y cómo es que no esta aquí el entrenador?

—Está en el instituto vendrá por la noche, voy a llamar a Natsumi.

Mientras por otra parte de la ciudad de Inazuma se encontraban Kazemaru y Natsumi buscando a Endo, lamentablemente no lo encontraban. Y Kazemaru ya se estaba hartando un poco de buscar tanto a Endo.

—Natsumi creo que será mejor buscarlo más tar…

Algo interrumpió a Kazemaru, el teléfono de Natsumi había comenzado a sonar. Natsumi pensó que era Endo, así que lo cogió rápidamente.

—¿Hola? ¿Fuyuka?—pasaron unos minutos hasta que Fuyuka le conto todo a Natsumi, entonces Natsumi le dijo que iría hacía allá y colgó—. Han encontrado a Endo, problema solucionado, si quieres puedes irte.

—Bien, yo ya me voy a mi casa. Saludos y soluciónalo.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Natsumi hecho a correr y pasados unos minutos llego a la casa de Fuyuka quien le esperaba en la puerta junto con Fudou. Subió rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con Endo.

—¡Endo, tenemos que hablar!—el aludido se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver a su "amada" Natsumi ahí.

—Ugh… está bien—Endo no vio más remedio que hablar con ella, esperaba que tuviese una buena explicación para eso que había visto antes.

* * *

_Preview:_

_Endo estaba sorprendido, era realmente tonto ahora lo comprendía todo, rápidamente se abalanzó a besar a Natsumi. Ambos se besaban ante las atentas miradas de Fudou y Fuyuka que salieron de la habitación algo rápido y sonrojados_

_—Ya no habrán más problemas ¿no?—Endo asintió feliz mientras volvía a besar a Natsumi._

* * *

Juju, si que va a haber más problemas, pero ninguno os separará más, o lo intentará y no lo logrará.

Hasta aquí, ¿quieren un poco de lemon? O mejor lo dejo así

El capítulo es un poco tostón pero es para solucionar el problema, el el próximo ya serán las cosas mejores para ambos y aparecerán varias parejas sin dejar en segundo plano al Endo x Natsumi.

Comentarios son muy bien recibidos, onegai.

Saludos y cuídense.


	8. Capítulo 7: Las soluciones y besos

Gracias por los reviews se agradece mucho que lean mi historia y les agrade. Sus reviews me animaron a regresar a Fanfiction por una temporada, gracias.

Bueno, le vamos a poner punto final al problema y no va a haber lemon, por petición popular (?). Es verdad, están muy chicos todavía, quizás si avanza un poco más la historia cuando crezcan un poco.

Espero que pueda seguir esta historia y terminarla, es lo que más deseo, pero va a ser una laaarga historia y ya veré cuándo ponerle el punto final.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Inazuma Eleven… no me pertenece TT_TT ni tampoco sus personajes, son ambos propiedad de Level 5._

**Capítulo 7: Las soluciones acompañadas de besos.**

* * *

—¡Ya te lo conté!—Exclamó nerviosamente la chica—. Fue todo un malentendido y se lo puedes preguntar a Kazemaru si no me crees— hizo una pausa y miró a Endo, realmente su mirada transmitía todo ese sufrimiento que había pasado todos esos días por haber tenido que estar lejos de él, ella realmente le quería. Y no quería perderlo por nada en el mundo—. Créeme, porfavor—Rogó ya casi a punto de rendirse, eso no servía de nada. Le miró por última vez, directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta que le animara, una respuesta, sólo una respuesta y de eso dependería su estado de ánimo para siempre. Una respuesta que marcaría su vida por siempre.

Por otro bando, Endo estaba sorprendido, con solo ver la mirada de Natsumi comprendía que no le mentía, puede ser que sí se entendieran bien, puede ser que sí realmente fueran la pareja ideal y era el destino lo que los unía, pero eso sonaba realmente cursi.

Pero lo que importaba en esos momentos era que Natsumi no mentía, y que él había sido un necio. Se acercó a Natsumi y le dio un simple abrazo, pero ese no era un simple abrazo, ese abrazo no solo transmitía que ya todo iba a salir bien y que ya por su parte no habría más problemas, ese abrazo demostraba lo mucho que quería Endo a Natsumi. Natsumi, también correspondió el abrazo de igual manera. Detalles tan simples como esos hacían que cada vez se amaran más.

Después de unos segundos bajo las atentas miradas de Fudou y Fuyuka, que no daban crédito a lo sucedido y optaron por lo más fácil, que era dejarlos solos en ese momento de "muestras de amor" Endo se separó de Natsumi mirándola a los ojos con ternura y besándola lenta y delicadamente. La chica se separó por unos segundos para preguntar una cosa.

—Ya no habrán más problemas, ¿no?—Endo asintió feliz mientras volvía a besar a Natsumi.

Esos eran los momentos por los cuales Endo se alegraba de estar con Natsumi anteriormente, porque ella a pesar de su carácter también le amaba, y ser correspondido era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Y por fin Natsumi logró comprender por qué no quería dejar escapar a Endo, porque ella lo amaba y al fin se daba cuenta, lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que lo había tratado mal.

Mientras tanto Fudou y Fuyuka ya habían salido de la habitación y Fuyuka tenía un sonrojo tremendo, cosa que a la vista de cualquier persona le parecería tierno y Fudou no era la excepción. Entonces mientras se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación en la que estaban, una habitación muy bien decorada, había que admitir, Fuyuka pensó:

—"Algún día yo también besaré a Fudou así"— y eso solo hizo que su sonrojo aumentara aún más.

—¿Pasa algo, Fuyuka? —Le dijo mientras la observaba, se estaba comenzando a preocupar por el gran sonrojo de la chica.

—N-no —le miró a los ojos y bajo la mirada a los pocos segundos, con temor de que al mirarle su sonrojo aumentara, si es que eso era posible—; solo que… Endo y Natsumi se quieren mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque me molesta que estén haciendo esas cosas tan cursis, ¿no podrían hacerlas en otra parte?—su tono de voz se veía cada vez más molesto, puede que celos, quizá, de que Endo hiciera con Natsumi lo que él tenía temor de hacer con Fuyuka—; si en un rato no han parado los saco de la casa a patadas…

—B-bueno no creo que esa sea una buena idea Fudou-kun — Fuyuka se rió un poco ante las palabras del otro, a veces era algo, peculiar. "Kun"… Le gustó esa manera de llamarle, puede que demasiado, se fijo en la chica y sonrío algo tonto.

En la habitación, la ya confirmada pareja que se había reconciliado, se disponía a despedirse ya de Fudou y Fuyuka. No querían causar más molestias y menos que Fudou se impacientara más, eso sería peor…

—Eh, Natsumi será mejor que les avisemos de que nos vamos ya, ¿te parece?— la morena asintió varias veces en respuesta, abrazada a un brazo de Endo.

Llegaron a la habitación en la que estaban los otros dos, Natsumi iba felizmente abrazada a Endo y Endo sonreía alegremente, prácticamente parecía que antes no hubiera pasado nada, cosa algo sorprendente. A Fudou no le podía dar más grima, su cara era muestra de ello. Y Fuyuka se encontraba mirando por la ventana, pero rápidamente se giro a ver qué querían.

—Bueno—habló Endo —, creo que sería mejor que ya nos fuéramos, seguro el entrenador vendrá en poco tiempo y… —Se sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada—. Tú ya me entiendes. Si nos ve así creo que estaré "desaparecido del mapa" por una temporada.

Fuyuka reprimió una ligera risa al ver la cara de Fudou. Pero rápidamente se concentró en las palabras de Endo, tenía razón, si el entrenador llegaba, no solo lo haría desaparecer del mapa, "rodarían cabezas", figuradamente.

Bueno, ahora cambiando de escenario, por otra parte de la ciudad, para ser más concretos por el campo al que Endo solía ir a entrenar bajo el puente, se encontraba Goenji. Se podía notar que estaba enfadado, estaba entrenando y por su manera de golpear el balón se notaba furioso, si a ello le añadimos que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Pelearé por Natsumi, si eso es lo que quieres Endo— susurró casi inaudiblemente para después volver a patear el balón con furia.

Casualmente, se encontraba caminando por esos lares Kazemaru, que iba por la misma razón que Goenji a ese lugar, a entrenar, aunque no iba tan molesto como él.

—¿Goenji?— se fijó bien en el campo al ver a ese tipo que no lograba ver bien, pero al ver su manera de jugar le quedó más que claro que se trataba de Goenji— ¡Goenji! — el nombrado se volteó para ver quién decía su nombre y bufó molesto al ver de quién se trataba, no es que quisiera hablar con mucha gente. Pero no le quedaba más remedio, tampoco quería empezar a llevarse mal con todo el mundo.

—¿Qué quieres? —sonó neutro, pero a la vez interesado, puede que Kazemaru le dijera algo sobre Natsumi o Endo y eso le interesaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso con Natsumi?— al escuchar esa pregunta simplemente Goenji se giró no le interesaba para nada en absoluto, si al menos supiera algo de Natsumi. —¿Qué mierdas te pasa Goenji? No eres tú —No pudo evitar decir esas palabras por muy rudas que sonaran eran verdad, Goenji no se comportaba como normalmente lo hacía.

—No es que me pase nada, es que estoy enamorado. Y pienso luchar hasta morir por la persona a la que amo. Lo juro, no la perderé. —Dejó a Kazemaru con la palabra en la boca y recogió su balón subiendo las escaleras que llevaban hacía el campo marchándose. Mientras tanto Kazemaru supo que en los próximos días habría problemas, sólo podría limitarse a estar a parte deseando suerte a Endo y a Natsumi.

* * *

Como verán, suprimí los previews de este capítulo, pero les aseguro que en el próximo capítulo va a haber problemas principalmente con Goenji y con Kidou.

Well, hasta ahí. Como habrán notado cambié mi manera de escribir, espero que no les molesten los cambios y muchísimas gracias por los reviews.

Criticas, tomatazos, reviews, un Goenji amordazado, una masa de linchadores profesionales (?), todo es bien recibido.

PD: asdf los amo, gracias especialmente al último review recibido, me animó a continuar escribiendo, muchas gracias


End file.
